escape_artistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Robison
Dave Robison is a storyteller who has been captivated by tales and legends his entire life. He’s contributed vocal fabulousity to dozens of audio drama and fiction productions for EscapePod, Pseudopod, Cast of Wonders, and Podcastle, as well as The Drabblecast, StarShipSofa, Tales to Terrify. He has narrated several audio books for Tantor Media, J. Daniel Sawyer, Scott Roche, and John Meirau and appeared in audio dramas by Jay Smith and Bryan Lincoln. As a child, he wrote Curious George and Paddington Bear fan fiction to the indulgent delight of his family. He was drawn to the immersive storytelling of live theater at an early age, participating in community workshops and school productions, a passion that continued through high school and college. He was also drawn to role-playing games which led to a deep appreciation of speculative fiction, cutting his genre teeth on Robert E. Howard, Michael Moorcock, and JRR Tolkien. He attended the University of Michigan, majoring in Theater and Dance but transferred to the University of Wyoming when tuition costs got too expensive. Securing his Theater degree, Dave pursued a degree in Graphic Design and, in the years that followed, worked at dinner theaters, design studios, and ran a used bookstore. When he was hired teach computer classes at New Horizons Computer Learning Center, it began a decade-long exploration of programming, education, and web development. In 2012, Dave launched The Roundtable Podcast with friend and colleague Brion Humphrey. The podcast gave writers the opportunity to brainstorm their story ideas with established authors and editors like Lou Anders, Cat Rambo, Kameron Hurley, and Hugh Howey. The unique format combined with Dave’s over-the-top delivery and enthusiasm earned the podcast a small but dedicated following. In 2015, Dave formed Wonderthing Studios, LLC and brought the Roundtable Podcast under its banner. The studio is the launching point for several creative endeavors including Vex Mosaic, a monthly review of essays inspired by speculative fiction media, and Manifest, a board game combining the positional strategy of chess with the fantastical diversity of Magic: The Gathering. In 2016, Dave was honored to be invited to help lead The Ed Greenwood Group (TEGG) as its Vice-President assisting in the initialization of the diverse processes required to execute a massive shared world collaborative storytelling publishing venture. Later that year, he was appointed Executive producer of Onder Media Group (OMG) overseeing the development of multiple media channels that celebrate speculative fiction culture in all its forms and facets. In 2017, Dave released Archivos, a story mapping and presentation tool, through Wonderthing Studios. Work on Escape Artists Escape Pod * EP381 Elias, Smith and Jones, by Mark English Pseudopod * PP292 Coming Soon To A Theatre Near You, by David J. Schow * PP396 The Buchenwald Man, by Benjamin Sonnenberg * PP408 Knife Fight, by David Nickle * PP410 Flash On The Borderlands XXII: Britshock: Kraken Rising by Andrew Reid * PP466 Bad Newes From New England, by Moaner T. Lawrence * PP557 'Till the Road Runs Out, by Luciano Marano PodCastle * PC226 Hand Of God, by Erica Satifka * PC254 Sundae, by Matt Wallace * PC272 Giant Episode: The Tree of Life, by C.L. Moore * PC364 Her Windowed Eyes, Her Chambered Heart, by Cat Rambo Cast of Wonders * CW87 Little Wonders 1: Influx Capacitor by Eric Juneau * CW139 Little Wonders 6 - A Little Laughter: Some Assembly Required by Terry L. Mirll * CW226 Wished, by Amanda Helms Category:Narrators Category:EA Hat Trick Category:EA Home Run